


Give Me Everything

by dead_winchester (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Tease, Dean Winchester and Castiel like each other, Dean is a Tease, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Physical Therapist AU, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dead_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak work together as physical therapists at Arbors Rehabilitation Center.</p>
<p>Castiel is a major flirt, but is also quite a dork, and it's the same with Dean; even though Dean is more of a dork than a flirt. </p>
<p>They have been giving each other some heated stares for the past few weeks, and everyone seems to notice. </p>
<p>It's hard to keep crushes a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double Side Print

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fanfiction about Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak's undying love for each other. ;)
> 
> They're both physical therapists, they work at the same place, and that's basically it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xx <3

"Okay, I want you to do squats with your back against the ball, like this." Dean said, taking the large exercise ball to demonstrate it to his physical therapy patient, Khylie. She had a knee problem and he had to strengthen her up. He carefully placed the ball against the wall and stood with his back against it, slowly squatting down, the ball rolling up to his shoulders. He did another squat, then took the ball and handed it to Khylie. "Got it?"

"Got it." Khylie replied, pressing the exercise ball against the wall again. 

"Great. Two sets of fifteen, then you do your planks, then foam roll, then I'll make sure to get you iced before you leave. Got it?" Dean asked.

"Got it." Khylie laughed, waving at him.

Dean smiled at her before turning and walking towards his computer. He looked to Gemma, who was standing in front of the computer across from his. 

"You should've seen the look on Cas' face when you did those squats," Gemma said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Would you shut up? He might hear you!" Dean said in the mightiest whisper he could manage.

Gemma tried to hold back a laugh, rolling her eyes and printing a few exercise forms for Brett, the dude over on one of the beds with a hurting shoulder. She walked away, and Dean clicked on his schedule to view who he'd be seeing next. 

Dean almost jumped when he heard someone say his name. Dean looked up across from him to see Castiel standing behind Gemma's computer. Cas gave him a small smile, and Dean swallowed. "Hey." Dean said. 

"Hey, I have a question for you." Castiel said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. 

"What's up?" Dean asked, standing up straight and puffing out his chest slightly. Subconsciously, of course.

"I, uh... I don't know how to print double sided." Castiel said, cheeks going pink.

Dean smiled, nodding. "Alright, I can help with that." He said, following Castiel into his office. The door closed behind them, and Dean watched his hot coworker for a few moments. He then walked towards the computer, clearing his throat. "You need it double-sided?" He asked. 

"Yeah," Castiel said, voice quiet. 

"Okay." Dean turned to the printer. "This is what you have to do," he said, starting to press a few buttons on it. He could basically feel the heat radiating off of Cas when he leaned over his shoulder to watch what Dean was doing. 

"Oh," Castiel said in understanding, even though it sounded like a pornographic moan to Dean.

Dean swallowed thickly, looking at him. They were extremely close and he was unsure if he was getting hard or not, so he cleared his throat. "That's how you do it. What are you printing?" 

"Oh, something for Hannah. I gave her a new exercise today." Castiel said.

Dean nodded, walking to the computer and printing it for him. "Fire hydrants, huh?" He asked, looking to Castiel. 

"Yeah, you know. Strengthening." Castiel shrugged, taking the sheet of paper. "Thank you, Dean. I owe you a big one." 

Dean held back his smirk. "I might take you up on that." He said. He held Castiel's gaze for a few moments before smiling and opening the office door. "Tell me if you need anything else." He said, then walked out. He unbuttoned the top button on his shirt and took a deep breath. He fanned himself off as he returned to his computer. 

"You look like you just had sex." Gemma said.

"Don't insult me." Dean said, buttoning his shirt again and rolling his eyes.

Gemma smirked. "Seriously. What did you guys do in there?" 

"I showed him how to double side on the printer." Dean said. 

Gemma lifted an eyebrow. "Ooh." She glanced over to Castiel's office door and smiled when he walked out.

"Don't look at him, he's gonna think we were talking about him." Dean whispered.

Castiel walked over to Hannah and gave her the sheet. "Here you go, Hannah." 

Dean walked over to grab an ice pack, wrapping it in a towel and throwing it over his shoulder. He approached Hannah's bed, carefully placing the ice on her left knee and setting a timer for ten minutes, leaving it at the edge of her bed.

"Thanks," Cas said and patted Dean's shoulder. "When am I seeing you again, Hannah?" He asked, his hand sliding from Dean's arm. 

"Monday." Hannah said, pulling her phone from her pocket.

Castiel smiled and nodded. "See you then. Good work today."

"Thank you!" Hannah smiled at Castiel, then waved at Dean. "Bye, dude."

"Peace." Dean said, smiling at Hannah before leaving her table with Castiel. Castiel walked over to Dean's computer and smiled at Gemma. 

"Hey, Cas. You still on for Wendy's tonight?" Gemma asked.

"Oh, yeah. I could go for a Frosty." Castiel said.

"Good. Dean is going, too. So is Jeremy, Kyle, Theresa, and Devin."

"No Wendy?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Wendy wouldn't be caught dead in a place called 'Wendy's'." Gemma said with a laugh. "That's exactly what she told me." 

"Oh." Castiel said, then turned to Dean and smiled. "I can get Khylie some ice." 

"Oh, thank you." Dean said. 

Castiel walked away from the two to get an ice pack for Dean's patient. 

Dean smirked at Gemma, running a hand through his hair. 

"What was that for?" Gemma asked.

"Nothing. He's just really hot." Dean mumbled, trying to distract himself by clicking on random things on his computer.

Gemma tilted her head back to laugh. She covered her mouth, trying to catch her breath. "He said..." She quieted her voice. "He said the same thing about you, you know." 

"He did?" Dean asked breathlessly, cheeks flushing.

"He did what?" Castiel asked as he walked up to them.

Dean shrugged. "Uh, what? Nothing." 

Gemma just kept quiet, a smile on her face. 

"Okay..." Castiel said slowly, sighing. 

The three waited for their shifts to end as patients trickled out of the place. Finally, when it was empty, they went into their offices to grab their belongings.

"The rest of the gang will meet us there," Gemma called out to us.

"The gang?" Castiel started laughing.

"You know what I mean!" They walked out of the building, waving to Abby, the receptionist, and going to their cars.

___________

Dean walked inside Wendy's and smiled at the group sitting at the table. They waved to him, and he set his jacket over the back of the chair that was the one next to Castiel. 

Castiel looked up at Dean, smiling. "Hello, Dean." He said. 

Dean grinned at him, then sat, completely forgetting about the food. "Hi, Cas." 

Castiel bit his lip. "Are you gonna get something to eat?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, obviously." Dean said, looking across the table to smile at Gemma. "Let's go get something to eat."

The two stood up and walked up to the small line. 

"Here are some tips to talking to a guy. Act like you're interested, but don't give him the googly eyes." Gemma said.

"I did not give Cas the googly eyes." Dean huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Mhm," Gemma said. "You should've seem your face."

"Well... Gem... You can, you know, shut up." Dean tried to defend himself, but failed. Miserably.

Gemma laughed, rubbing Dean's shoulder. "Aw." She said. "That was adorable." 

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled at the employee behind the counter. "Hi, can I have a small chocolate Frosty, please?" 

"Yeah." The employee said. "And you?" She asked, turning to Gemma.

"I'll have... A small fry and the same Frosty as this guy." Gemma said, patting Dean's arm. 

"Yeah." The employee rang them up. "$3.40." 

Dean lifted an eyebrow as he paid. "Uh, thanks." 

"Yeah." 

Dean stood aside with Gemma and they gave each other a look. 

Once they got their food, they made their way back to the table. 

"By the way, thank you for paying for me. What a gentleman you are." Gemma said.

Dean laughed. "It was literally nothing. You get eighty cents to my dollar, anyways. I have to be at least a bit considerate." 

Gemma pursed her lips. "Never pay for me again, Winchester." She said, trying to hold her smile back as she sat down. 

"Are we too old to be doing this?" Theresa asked.

"We're never too old to have a group hangout at Wendy's." Jeremy said.

"Agreed." Castiel lifted his Frosty, and so did Dean. They tapped the cups together, as if they were clinking glasses. Then, they proceeded to scoop a large amount of the frozen treat into their mouths. 

Dean laughed when he swallowed, eyes landing on Castiel's lips. There was a bit of chocolate right beside the corner of his mouth, and Dean's thumb was aching to wipe it away. "You've got... Uh..." He gestured to his mouth, and Castiel's hand flew to his lips, pressing his fingertips around in search of the chocolate. 

Dean figured that with all of this searching, Castiel really wanted Dean to wipe it for him, so he did. He lifted a hand to Castiel's mouth, wiping at the corner of his lips and getting the chocolate off. "There..." 

Castiel's lips parted as he watched Dean, swallowing. "Uh... Thank you." 

Dean glanced around at the silent table. "You can keep talking now," he said, pulling a bitch face that even his brother would be proud of. He smiled to hear Castiel start to laugh a bit nervously.


	2. This Might Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a big step in the relationship he has with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, im so sorry it took me FOREVER to update. hopefully that doesn't become a normal thing! ive been super busy with school, but i will try to update quicker. hope you enjoy! xx

Eventually, everyone had finished their food and conversation and decided to head out. 

Nothing really exciting happened between Dean and Cas, at least... That's what Dean thought. 

It disappointed him. He was looking forward to seeing Castiel outside of work, but they barely talked to each other.

When Castiel stood up, so did Dean. The two walked out with Gemma, and she waved at them as she approached her car. "Happy Friday," she said. 

"Happy Friday!" Dean and Cas replied, looking at each other for a moment. 

"Hey, Dean, can I talk to you?" Castiel asked. 

Dean's heart skipped a beat. "Um... Yes, of course." He said. 

Castiel nodded, motioning for Dean to follow him. "My car's back here, I just thought we could, um..." 

Have sex? Dean almost smirked... But he held it back. "Yeah." He replied.

Once they got to his car, Castiel sighed. "I'm just gonna get this out now."

"Get what out?" Dean asked, moving closer to Castiel out of impulse.

"That I—" Cas sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I can't say it."

"Can't say what?" Dean smiled.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean. "I can't say it..." He repeated. "But I can show it." He grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt and pulled him closer, and their lips collided.

Finally.

Dean's heart was pounding in his chest, arms wrapping around Castiel's waist. He pressed him against the side of his car, and he couldn't help but smile when Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. 

Dean decided not to let his tongue go crazy, not yet. This was their first kiss. His brain was screaming at him; cheering him on. 

They pulled away because damn oxygen was needed. 

Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's, smiling. "So I'm guessing that you were trying to say you like me?" 

Castiel let out a breathy laugh, nodding slowly. "You tasted like a frosty." 

"Is that a good thing?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel pressed a quick kiss to Dean's lips, thumbs rubbing into the back of his neck. "Do you like me...?" He asked, biting his lip and looking down. 

Aww, he's nervous. "Yes." Dean said, tilting Castiel's chin up to look at him again. "I really like you." 

Castiel blushed, swallowing and pulling back. "Good." He said. "So..." 

"Do you want to go out with me? Tomorrow? On a... Date?" Dean asked, mentally face palming himself.

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do want to go out with you. Tomorrow. On a date."

Dean chuckled, then pulled out his phone and unlocked it. "Can you... Put your phone number in?" 

"Yes." Castiel took Dean's phone and added himself as a contact.

"So... Dinner? At Henry's?" Dean asked. Henry's Italian Restaurant was perfect—fancy but not too fancy, and, it was Italian, so it was going to be great.

"What time?" Castiel asked, handing Dean his phone.

"I can pick you up at 7." Dean texted Castiel so he could have his number.

Castiel grinned, nodding. "Perfect. I'll text you my address." He took his phone out of his pocket and laughed. "Why the winky face emoji?" He asked.

Dean smiled, winking at him. "I'll see you tomorrow night." He said. 

Castiel rested his hand on Dean's arm, stepping up to him and kissing him once more for a few moments. "See you tomorrow." 

Dean waved before he walked towards his car. He climbed in and drove away, taking a deep breath. "Oh my god! I have a date with sexy-fucking-Castiel Novak." 

He then phoned Gemma, telling her the same thing as soon as she picked up.

"What?!" Gemma started to laugh. "Finally! When?!" 

"Tomorrow night. I'm picking him up at 7 and we're going Henry's." Dean said, unable to wipe the goofy grin off of his face.

"Yes!" Gemma cried in victory. "Oh fuck yes!"

"Gemma!" Dean laughed. "It's really not the big of a deal..." He bit his lip. "Okay maybe it is." 

"Yes! Can I help you get ready?" Gemma asked.

"Can you—what?" Dean then nodded. "Yes. I might forget how to button up a shirt correctly." 

"I'll be there so that your nerves don't get the best of you. Okay, see you tomorrow night at 5:30! Make sure that you have some beer for me." Gemma said.

"How unhealthy of you," Dean teased. "Kidding. Bye!" 

"Love ya," Gemma said before hanging up the phone. 

Dean drove for a few more minutes until he reached his apartment complex. 

He walked inside, going up the elevator to the third floor. He made his way down the hallway and into his apartment, letting out a sigh of relief. He undid his tie and tossed it on the couch, then unbuttoned his shirt and set it beside his tie. He heard his phone buzz and he smiled when he saw it was a text from Castiel.

'That's my address!'

Dean grinned, quickly typing back his response. 

'I'll see you tomorrow!' 

Before he sent it, he debated on whether or not he should send a smiley face emoji.

He ended up sending the message without a smiley face after a good minute of thinking. 

_________

As if he couldn't be excited enough; Gemma had brought Dean a wonderful looking pie just for him to eat after dropping Castiel off. 

"You are an angel," Dean said as he took the pie and set it on the counter in the kitchen. He then hurried back to the main room to shut and lock the front door. "Alright, I need your help." He said, leading Gemma to his bedroom. He pointed at the three outfits lying on his bed. "Which one?" 

Gemma laughed, looking at Dean before walking up to the bed. she handed him a pair of khakis from one of the outfits, then a plaid shirt from another outfit. She handed the clothes to him. "Get changed." She said before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Dean looked down at the clothes before quickly getting dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up the plaid shirt and took a deep breath before opening the door. 

Gemma walked inside and inspected him, grinning. "Perfect." She said. "Just... Make sure you tuck it in, and..." She reached up to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt, nodding. "Okay."

Dean chuckled, looking down to see some of his chest exposed. "What's that for?" 

"You know exactly what it's for, now get your belt, then I'm going to order you to do more stuff." Gemma smiled as she walked out of the room.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked to his closet, tucking his shirt in and putting on one of his belts. He walked out of his bedroom and held his hands up when he saw Gemma. "Now what?" 

Gemma handed a washcloth to him. "Wash your face and brush your teeth, then we'll fix your hair." 

Dean rolled his eyes, smiling. "Okay, okay." 

When Dean was finished, he walked towards Gemma. "Hair." 

"Hair." Gemma combed her fingers through Dean's hair and gave him a thumbs up. "That's all you needed." 

"I look good?" Dean asked.

"You look quite handsome." Gemma said. "Okay, what time are you leaving?" 

Dean checked his phone and rubbed his lips together. "Oh god, in ten minutes." He said, swallowing.

Gemma took Dean's wrist and walked him into the living room, sitting him down. "Don't be nervous, he's scared, too." She said with a smile. "Just make him less scared." 

Dean frowned. "How do I do that?" He asked. 

"You make good conversation, you make him laugh, smile..." Gemma shrugged. "Dean, listen, you're going to be okay. All of your nerves will go away as soon as you see him, I'm sure of it." 

Dean closed his eyes and nodded. "Alright, got it." He said. 

"And make sure that if you have sex, you either use a condom or make sure he doesn't have anything." 

"Gemma!" Dean said, eyes shooting open. "We are not going to have sex."

Gemma laughed, clapping her hands together. "Well, use that information for the future, then." 

Dean groaned, then laughed. "I will." 

"Good. Alright, I'll see you around. Text me after to tell me how it went. I want to hear all about it." Gemma said.

Dean nodded, standing up and walking her to the front door. "Bye, Gem. Thanks for coming." 

"No problem. And be yourself. Have fun, Dean!" Gemma said, hugging him before she left. 

Dean closed the door behind her and took a shaky breath. "Shit." He said out of nervousness. Hopefully this went as well as he wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! i hope you guys liked this chapter; i know it was all over the place but i was rushing to finish the chapter so that i could update. forgive me! let me know what you liked or what i should work on in the comments, ily all <3


	3. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel go on that long awaited date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry this took longer than planned... Again, I'm busy, but I'm going to make sure that chapter 4 is published within this week! Love y'all, and I hope you enjoy! <3

Dean knocked on Castiel's apartment door and grinned when he opened it. 

"Hi," Castiel said, staring at Dean, eyes lingering over his exposed chest.

Gemma was right.

"Hey," Dean said. "You ready to go?" 

Castiel nodded, walking out of his apartment and closing and locking the door behind him. "Yes." He walked towards the elevator with Dean. "Thank you for picking me up, by the way." He said.

"My pleasure." Dean said, then laughed. "That sounded so weird coming from my mouth." 

"Yeah," Castiel chuckled, punching the elevator button with his thumb. "I never guessed you were romantic." 

"I can be quite the charmer sometimes." Dean stepped onto the elevator with Castiel.

"Really?" Castiel asked, grinning when the elevator doors closed. He grabbed hold of the collars of Dean's shirt and pulled him closer. "How?" 

Dean stared into Castiel's eyes before crashing their lips together, moving Cas back until he was against the wall.

Castiel gripped at Dean's hair, tugging at it and biting down on Dean's lower lip. 

Dean made a mental note that Cas liked it rough. He'd need to know these things for future reference. 

Dean's tongue fought its way past Castiel's teeth, exploring his mouth as his hands cupped his date's cheeks. 

Castiel moaned, hands moving down Dean's back. 

Dean was ecstatic from the sound he earned from Cas. He was disappointed when the elevator beeped to signal the doors opened. When he pulled away, he turned to see an old guy who looked about eighty grinning at them. Dean's eyebrows shot up when the elderly man gave them two thumbs up.

Castiel's eyes widened. "Sorry," he breathed, grabbing Dean's hand and scurrying out of the elevator and to the door.

"Oh god," Dean said, starting to laugh as soon as they got outside. "Who the hell was that?" 

"That was, um... Mr. Robinson." Castiel said. "He lives on the second floor. Got arrested once."

"For what?" Dean asked as they walked towards his car.

"Take a guess." 

Dean shuddered. "Let's get Mr. Robinson off of our minds," he said. 

"Agreed." Castiel said. He looked up at Dean, smiling. "I'm sorry I ruined your hair." He said, stopping Dean when they got to his car and letting go of his hand to fix his hair.

Dean's cheeks went red, he actually held Castiel's hand. For an extended amount of time. After making out in the elevator. On their way to a date. Was this actually real? 

Castiel pressed a light kiss to Dean's lips when he was done and smiled. "Let's go, I'm starving." 

Dean opened the passenger door for Castiel, who climbed in and thanked him. Dean got in on the other side and buckled his seat belt.

The car ride there was, fortunately, not silent at all. They talked the entire way there, whether it be about their job or their early lives.

When they walked inside, a waitress took them to a booth towards the back of the restaurant.

"My name is Hannah, I'll be helping you tonight," she said, passing them both a menu and taking out her pad and pen. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"A water will be fine, thanks." Castiel said. 

"Water, thanks." Dean said, giving her a smile before she walked away. He then turned his attention to the hot guy sitting next to him; not realizing how great he looked in his clothes until now. He was wearing a royal blue long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled along with khakis. 

He probably looked even better with those clothes off.

Castiel smiled, watching Dean stare at him. "So..."

"Sorry." Dean licked his lips, then looked up to Castiel's eyes. "I was just, uh..."

Castiel grinned, looking down. "It's okay." His cheeks were pink.

Dean leaned forward slightly, smiling at him. "Are you blushing?"

"What? No." Castiel started to laugh, covering his face. "You're just really..."

"Really...?" Dean smiled, reaching out to take one of Castiel's hands away from his face. 

"Really hot." Castiel said, then groaned. "I can't believe I just said that."

Dean grinned, shaking his head. "Well I think you're really hot, too."

Castiel's blush became even darker. "Um, thanks." 

Dean smiled, then bit his lip, looking around the restaurant. "Would it be okay to kiss you?" 

Castiel grinned, already leaning forward and pulling Dean up to him to kiss him deeply. 

They got a bit carried away, tongues dancing against each other and hands tugging at their hair when they heard the waitress clear her throat. 

"Sorry," she said, setting their drinks in front of them.

Dean sat back in his booth, watching Castiel and biting his lip. 

"Um... Do you guys need some more time to think about what you want to eat?"

Castiel nodded, thanking her and sighing as she walked away. "We really need to find a good time to make out like that so we don't have to get cut off."

Dean grinned, nodding in agreement and finally tearing his eyes away from Castiel. "So... What do you plan on getting?" He asked.

"Hm... Probably fettuccini alfredo," Castiel said, looking down at the menu. 

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Ooh," he said in interest. "I'll get that." 

Castiel smiled when he looked up at Dean, setting his menu down. "Perfect." 

Dean had made awkward eye contact with their waitress, and he groaned. "That was weird." 

"At least she's coming now." 

"True." 

"Are you two set to order now?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, we will both have the fettuccini alfredo, please." Castiel said.

"Yup! I'll be back with your food." She said, taking their menus. "And wave me over if you want more to drink." 

"Thanks," Dean said, then looked back to Castiel with a weak smile.

________

The rest of the date was filled with conversation, eating and occasional kisses(which they shared after they had checked to make sure nobody was looking). 

Dean insisted on paying, and Castiel had hesitantly agreed to it.

They stood once they paid and left a tip, and walked out of the restaurant. 

"That was amazing," Castiel said, hand brushing against Dean's.

Dean smiled, taking Castiel's hand and lacing their fingers together. He looked over at him. "I agree. We should to this again. Soon." 

"I would love that. Make it very soon, please." Castiel said, stopping when they got to Dean's car.

Dean gave Castiel's hand a squeeze. "How about Wednesday?" He asked. "The two of us have earlier shifts that day."

"Perfect. We can discuss where we'll go." Castiel said.

Dean opened Castiel's door and smiled. "We can." He hated to show his excitement, but he was sure that Cas was excited, too. 

Castiel thanked Dean as he climbed into the car and closed the door. 

Dean got in on the other side, buckled his seatbelt, started the ignition, and drove Cas home. 

Once they got to his apartment, the two got out and walked inside, towards the elevator.

"Let's hope Mr. Robinson is in his room and not waiting for our elevator doors to open," Dean said as they stepped onto the elevator. 

Castiel laughed, tilting his head back. "Dean-" he was about to scold him for saying his name so loud, but Dean had started to kiss him. Cas kissed back, arms wrapping around Dean's neck. 

Dean pressed Cas against the wall of the elevator, hands trailing up and down his sides. Shit, he's addicting, and Dean couldn't get enough of him. 

Castiel's tongue slipped into Dean's mouth, running across Dean's own. Dean groaned, mouth opening wider so Cas would have some more space.

The elevator dinged, and the door slid open. Castiel pulled away and sighed, watching Dean for a few moments before taking his hand and leading him down the hallway.

"No Mr. Robinson to be seen," Dean whispered, making Cas laugh again. 

Dean couldn't help but admire how adorable Castiel was when he laughed or smiled. He sighed when they arrived at Cas' place, and he smiled at him. "Thank you so much for going out with me tonight, I had a great time."

"No, thank you, Dean. I loved it. And I can't wait to see you again." Castiel smiled. 

Dean stepped forward and gave Cas a light kiss, pulling away after a few moments. "I'll see you on Monday, Cas." 

"Goodbye, Dean," Castiel smiled and turned to unlock his door and walk inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, okay, I'm sorry that was kind of a drag. I was a bit lazy with describing, plus, I was kinda rushing it so I could publish today. Please tell me what I should improve on/what I should keep doing, also tell me how you like the story so far! love you guys <3


	4. They're Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas return to work and are immediately bombarded with questions about how their date went. They also talk about other dates they'll be going on... And, go on another date. Be prepared for a lot of dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!! i really like this chapter so hopefully you feel the same way! i hope you enjoy!

"Good morning and happy Monday, Sunshine!" Gemma chimed as she walked into work and towards Dean. She was holding a coffee from Dunkin Donuts, which explained why she was hyper.

Dean smiled at her and took her coffee, taking a sip of it. "Good morning, weirdo."

Gemma raised an eyebrow, taking her coffee back. "So," she said, leaning against the wall and setting her coffee down on her desk. "Tell me about the date."

"It went great," Dean said. He couldn't help but smile. Then, he felt his cheeks heating up. What a way to embarrass himself. 

"Aww," Gemma grinned. "Oh, there he is."

Dean turned around to look at Castiel, and he smiled even wider.

"Hi," Castiel said when he walked up to the two of them. He turned to Dean. "I'm guessing you told her?"

Dean bit his lip. "Yeah..."

"Good." Castiel smiled, resting a hand on Dean's arm. 

Gemma waggled her eyebrows. "You two look close. What did you do afterwards?"

"We went home," Castiel said, then looked at Gemma, eyes widening. "We went to our own homes. Right after."

"Gemma!" Dean scolded. "What kind of question is that?"

Gemma laughed. "When are you going on your next date?"

"Wednesday." Castiel replied.

"And the next?"

"I don't know, probably Friday?" Dean looked at Cas with a weak smile.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Yes. Friday." Dean said.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean and smiled at Gemma. 

"Ooh," Gemma laughed. "Well, you two should look forward to Friday. The third date." 

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Dean face palmed, shaking his head. "Gemma, if would be better if you stopped talking." 

"I don't understand what she's—oh..." Castiel turned bright red. "That... That doesn't mean that..."

"Aaaanyways," Gemma said. "I'm gonna leave you two alone, my first patient is coming in soon." With that, she walked away from them. 

Castiel looked up at Dean, cheeks still burning. 

"Sorry about Gemma, she's a little wacky." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"It's okay," Castiel smiled, giving Dean a gentle kiss. "I think she's funny."

"She's funny most of the time," Dean said. "Other times, she's embarrassing."

Castiel laughed, then kissed Dean again.

"Woah!" They heard a voice boom from further behind them. 

Dean and Cas jumped away from each other, and Dean turned around to look at Jeremy.

"I had no idea! Well, I had an idea, but I didn't know you guys were actually... You know, a thing." Jeremy walked up to them. 

"Uh..." Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, we're a thing now."

Castiel moved a hand to Dean's back, clutching at his shirt. Dean thought it was the cutest thing ever. Was Cas nervous?

Jeremy grinned. "Taylor, did you hear that?" 

Castiel stepped closer to Dean, looking up at him. "Do you think people will be okay... With us?"

Dean smiled down at Cas. "I think they will be okay. If not? Fuck them."

"You have a colorful vocabulary." Cas smirked.

Yeah, Dean thought. Wait until we get to the bedroom. 

Taylor walked up to them. "Woah, you guys are dating?"

"We've been on a date," Castiel said. 

Dean hadn't asked Castiel to be his boyfriend yet. Did he have to? They did go on a date, they kissed a few times... He'll ask him Wednesday. 

"Ooh!" Taylor nudged the both of them. "Good for you."

"Alright. Just remember: No office sex. The walls are thin." Theresa said. 

"Oh god." Castiel dropped his head in to his hands. 

"Where'd you come from?" Dean asked.

"Nowhere. I just had to give some advice." Theresa winked.

"Alright, let's leave them alone." Taylor said, and the three of them walked away from Dean and Cas.

"So apparently everyone thinks we already had sex," Castiel said after lifting his head from his hands. 

Dean laughed lightly, shrugging and walking into his office with Castiel to check who they had for patients today. "I think it's kind of offensive if you ask me. We're not that eager to jump on each other yet." 

"Are we not?" Cas asked with a small smirk. 

Dean looked at Castiel and rubbed his lips together. "I'm not going to answer that." He said. He turned on his computer, loosening his tie and swallowing. 

Cas pulled up a chair to sit beside Dean, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I think.." He murmured, tugging lightly on Dean's tie. "We might just be looking forward to Friday a little too much..." 

Dean took a deep breath, looking down at Castiel's hand wrapped around his tie. "Are you trying to make me...?" 

Cas leaned up and kissed along Dean's jaw. "No."

"Yeah you are," Dean breathed, turning towards Castiel and tilting his head up to kiss him. He slowly stood up, pulling Cas up with him and backing up until he was against the wall. 

Cas slotted his thigh between Dean's legs, and Dean threatened himself to not roll his groin against it. 

Cas ran his hands over Dean's chest, Dean's tongue lapping into his mouth. Finally they got their privacy. No Mr. Robinson or waitress to keep them away from each other. 

Dean mentally patted himself on the back when he earned a moan from Cas. Cas got one out of Dean, too, when he moved his thigh up more to rub against Dean's crotch. 

Their kiss became more frantic, and Dean scrambled backwards with Castiel to lock the door, but before they could get there, Cas stopped him. 

"Wait," he mumbled against Dean's lips. "Are you sure about this? I... I don't think I want our first time to be in an office." Castiel's cheeks burned. 

Dean slowly opened his eyes to look into Castiel's. "No... You're right. We should wait." He smiled, kissing Cas again. "We can wait." 

Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "Sorry I kinda led you on, I wasn't thinking," he said, kissing Dean again. 

"Mmm," was all Dean could respond with. 

There was a knock on Dean's door, and, sighing, Dean broke their kiss and walked towards the door, opening it. 

Gemma raised her eyebrows. "Uh... Am I interrupting something?" She asked, looking behind Dean to see Castiel. 

"What? N-no." Dean said. 

Gemma rolled her eyes, fixing Dean's hair and tie for him. "Kevin is in, you should go see him. C'mere, Cas, I'll fix you up, too." 

Castiel was blushing, badly. It was really fucking adorable, Dean loved seeing Cas blush. 

Gemma fixed Castiel's hair, smiling at him. "You boys are all set." She then laughed. "You're like two horny teenagers. Alright. Get to work." 

Now the both of them were blushing as they walked out.

"How could she lower us down to horny teenagers?" Cas asked.

"We are simply in need to make out with each other." Dean crossed his arms, grinning. 

Cas laughed. "Exactly!" He said. "Okay, go take care of Kevin." 

"Do you want to go out for lunch with me?" Dean asked quickly. "It will be quick." 

"Does that count as a date?" Cas asked. 

"Do you want it to count as a date?" Dean asked. The look on Cas' face answered his question. "Yes. It's a date."

Castiel kissed Dean's cheek. "Okay, go!" 

Dean laughed, walking away to greet Kevin. "Hey, man, how's the wrist?" 

"Ah, it's gettin' there. How's your boyfriend?" Kevin asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Wh—?" Dean cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. "How did you know about this?" 

The lady on the table next to them laughed. "Oh, honey, we all know about it." 

Dean swallowed. "But we just started d—"

"It's been obvious way before you asked him out." The guy on Kevin's other side said.

"Okay, okay," Dean dropped his head in his hands, laughing. "Now I'm embarrassed." 

"Why is he embarrassed?" Cas asked from beside Dean.

Dean looked up from his hands to Cas. "Oh, hey! Nothing! We're just... You know. Talking." 

Castiel raised his eyebrows, helping the lady lift her knee up so he could rest a rolled up towel underneath it. "That's not suspicious at all." 

"We're talking about you two." Kevin said.

"Who?" Castiel looked to Kevin. 

"Us." Dean said, swallowing. "Apparently everyone associated with Arbors knows about... Us." 

"Oh." Cas gulped. "Uh... You know, we," he tried to explain by moving his hands around frantically, but it only made him look like an adorable dork. 

"We get it, Castiel." His patient, Janice, said. "You boys are in love." 

"We're not in love!" Dean and Cas say simultaneously. They look at each other, and Cas tilted his head.

"He stole my line," Castiel chuckled.

Janice and Kevin laughed, then looked at each other and mouthed 'in love'. 

"Anyways! Kevin, let's get started on your table exercises, then I'm gonna give you a new one." Dean said. 

"Okee dokee," Kevin replied. 

Dean walked over to Cas and tugged at the back of his shirt. 

Cas turned to face Dean. "Hmm?" 

Dean smiled. "You're cute." He said. Castiel laughed, resting a hand on his chest and pushing him away. 

Dean grinned, placing his hand over Cas' and giving it a squeeze before walking away from him and sighing happily. 

\--

"Okay," Castiel sat across from Dean when they had finally gotten their lunch. "Thank you for paying, Dean. Next time I'm g—"

"Ah, don't say another word!" Dean grinned at Castiel. "It was no problem. Literally, it only cost me seven bucks for your food." 

Castiel rolled his eyes, smiling as he bit into a chicken strip. "Yeah, well, I'm spending seven dollars on your food next time." He said.

Dean liked that there was a next time. He was excited to go on another date with Cas. 

"So..." Dean smiled after swallowing the bite he'd taken from his burger. "The reactions at work..."

"Oh, yeah." Castiel chuckled. "Hey, it could be worse. We could be working with a whole bunch of homophobes." 

Dean smiled, reaching across the table to take Cas' hand. "I just think it's cool that they knew it would happen before we did," he said.

"I think I kinda knew it would happen." Castiel ran his thumb over Dean's hand, which sent warmth through his entire body.

"How so?" Dean asked. 

"Well, I just... Uh..." Castiel blushed, looking away.

"What?" Dean laughed. "Come on, how did you know?" 

"Don't make fun of me for saying this, but whenever I looked at you and you looked at me, your eyes went brighter, your pupils got larger, and... You acted differently around me than around the others." 

"Observant, I see." Dean said softly, biting his lip. "Well, I had no idea you liked me for a while."

"For a while? When did you start thinking I did?" Castiel asked. 

"Well," Dean laughed, shaking his head. "I think I kind of caught on when you got really close to me whenever I came help you with something in your office." He said. "I could seriously feel your breath on my neck. It drove me insane." 

Cas grinned. "Okay, yeah, maybe I was a bit obvious." He said. "I thought you were hot the moment I laid eyes on you."

Dean felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. "Ditto." He said, earning a blush from Castiel. 

"Hey, this is random, or off topic, but, uh... For Wednesday? What is our date plan?" Cas asked. 

"Oh, good question." Dean said. They could watch Netflix and chill. "Hmm... I have an idea. It'll be at my place, I don't want to specifically tell you what it is, though." 

Cas grinned, nodding. "Perfect. What time do you want me to come?"

"5:30?" Dean bit his lip in thought. "If that works for you. We both get out of work at 3 on Wednesday."

"That works." Castiel finished his food. "Also, speaking of work, we should get back to that now." He said.

"True." 

The two got up and threw their trash away, then walked outside. 

Castiel shivered and zipped his coat up. "Why does it have to be so cold?" 

Dean laughed. "Maybe because it's December, Cas." 

Castiel rolled his eyes and bumped into Dean. "Why do you look like you're not cold?" 

"Because I'm not." Dean laughed again, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulder and bringing him in closer. "Is that better?" 

Cas smiled, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder and nodding. "Much better." 

"Was all of that complaining just for making me do this?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Maybe." Cas nudged Dean.

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head and smiled. "But maybe next time you should wear a heavier coat."

"I think I'll stick to this." Castiel reached his hand up to grab onto Dean's, looking up at him. 

Dean felt his heart flutter in his chest. "I'm not complaining." 

"I hope not." Cas said, then turned his head to kiss their intertwined hands. 

"Alright," Dean said, unlocking his car when they neared it. "Back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! :) thanks for reading! if you liked it, let me know—if you didn't, let me know(i can take criticism)! i hope your day/afternoon/night is going well! 
> 
> chapter 5 shall be up much sooner. sorry about the week long breaks between each chapter, i want to change that but school is very stressful!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter! In chapter 2 I'm picking it up at Wendy's again. I don't want to talk too much and annoy you guys, but I just want to thank you and I hope you want to read more! Leave some constructive criticism in the comments or just tell me your thoughts on it!


End file.
